Fanfiction On Us?
by jemapellestupide
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner. Harry and Ron decide to stay at Hermoine's place. What will happen when they stumble upon a site called " and find a category "Harry Potter"?
1. Chapter 1

?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if you are a fan of J.K Rowling please don't take the fanfiction seriously.

I know that there are fanfictions of this type but I never saw one on Harry potter! So I thought why not?

Chapter 1 – Fanfiction on Us!?

It was the month of December. The streets were covered with thick layers of snow. Some children were playing with snowballs outside. This scene closely reminded him of Fred and George throwing snowballs on the back of Quirell's turban.

Who knew that they were throwing snowballs straight towards Voldermort's face?

Harry was sitting in an unfamiliar looking room. It was much bigger than his crib back in the Private drive. The room was quite old. There was barely any furniture there, except for a bed and a small side table. The room's walls were painted teal and the floor was solid white.

For the first time in five years had Harry actually left Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. And he was not back in Private Drive where he was treated too miserably or the Burrow where he did feel like home but couldn't help but feel guilty that Mrs. Weasly had to take care of yet another person.

Harry, thought that it was more than enough for her to take care of eight people as Bill and Charlie must have also returned to the Burrow for the holidays. Not to under estimate Fred and George's mischiefs.

But there he was, in Hermoine's house. The three of them had decided to stay at Hermoine's place for the holidays. Mr and Mrs. Granger had also wanted to see Harry and Ron from quite a long time. It looked like Hermoine used to talk about them a lot.

Although, he did look forward forward to go to Hogwarts, but lessons about Occulumency with Snape were too much for him. He was quite bored by now. He wondered what he did on Christmas holidays back in Hogwarts. They were not assigned assignment for holidays, damn was he becoming Hermoine!?

He got up and went to Hermoine's room. Surprisingly Ron was also sitting there. They were both playing some muggle game on the computer.

He remembered those games as back in Private Drive, before he ever discovered he was a wizard, he used to sneak to Dudley's room and play on his computer, a lot. He sat down beside Ron and looked at Hermoine who was solving some type of crossword.

"Harry, do you get these games like, at all? Because I don't." Ron said.

"Well if you don't want to solve the crossword Ron, let's try something else." she said while closing the window.

"Like what?"

"Well you know, Ron there is a site called " " which has thousands of fanfictions on cartoons and books."

"Fanfictions? What are those?" asked Ron.

"They are the work of fans Ron, when they want to change the storyline a little bit about their favorite book/series etc…you know?"

"Ok, let's see them."

She opened the website and entered the category books.

"Wow, there are a lot of books, here, the last time I checked they were not even half..." Hermoine stopped.

"What happened?" Harry quickly looked at the screen. If felt for a millisecond that both of them had been shot by a killing curse.

"Oh my God! Ron! There are fanfictions on us!" Harry was freaking out right now.

Ron's mind was racing. Fanfictions? On them? How could that possibly happen? He didn't have words to express his feelings. He was happy and furious at the same time. Happy because they had fans which meant they were famous! And furious because he had trusted people, who gave away all their adventures to the muggles! Who could possibly do that? Although he had the answer in the back of his mind…. But no! Skeeter wouldn't probably tell the muggles about the wizarding world though, she could get in a big trouble. Without realizing he said:

"There are?! That's why people were staring at us in the streets! We are famous! But how could they possibly come to know about us?"

He eyed Hermoine as though she should have had an explanation for this one…

"Let's see" Harry said while opening a new window, he skimmed through the information. After a few minutes of waiting he finally saw something.

"Got it!" he screamed

Hermoine started reading the information:

"Harry Potter; the successful novel series written by J.K Rowling is about a trio of friends who encounter a certain tasks of collecting and destroying Horcruxes to defeat Lord Voldermort. A movie adaptation has been made on the novel series."

"Finding Horcruxes…should tell Dumbledore about that." Harry murmured.

"It's ok Ron, this Rowling woman somehow came to know about our existence and wrote a damn book about it... But it looks like she earned a lifetime from it." Hermoine said.

"But how did she….?" Ron started.

"Know about us?" Harry completed his sentence.

"Yes"

"Guys, let's just read our fanfiction and see how creative our fans actually are!'' Hermoine squealed.

So, they opened the fanfictions and skimmed through it.

A/N: Hi! Please review! And forgive me if I just murdered you by my pathetic grammar mistakes. Please tell me how good or bad is this fanfic. Thanks!

Please also give me ideas of what you want our golden trio too read!


	2. Chapter 2 - Terrible Pairings

Fanfiction on Us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and this fanfiction is not meant to be taken siruisly. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 2 - Terrific Pairings

After skimming through the stories for about half an hour Hemoine said:

"Hmm… Well it won't be easy for us to find a good story because there are already around 700 K stories..." Perhaps she was planning to read all the Fanfictions.

An awkward silence followed. But Harry made no effects to break it. He was too busy staring at the kids outside the window, who were staring back at him. But the silence inside the room was broken by Ron.

"Oh! Look, we can filter the stories…. I wonder what that means though…" Ron wonders. How could he possibly 'filter' a story?

"Let's see what options we have here..." Hermoine scrolls through the filters.

"Hmm… language, ratings, length… ok… But what type of genres do I want?" murmured Hermoine.

After some fights they finally selected the options.

"Ooh! Look they even pair us!" squeaked Ron. He points towards a small box on the screen.

"Ron, I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"But why?"

"Oh Come on Hermoine!"

"Ok, fine, but I'm warning you; fanfictions can go pretty crazy…"

After persuading Hermoine, they open the list of pairing.

1 Ron – Hermoine

"That's pretty much okay I guess." Ron said, although there was no mistaking the red on his cheeks.

2 Harry – Hermoine

"Funny, how they think we will end up in a pair."

"Let's read the third one…"

"Ok."

3 Malfoy – Hermoine.

"What the….!"

"Eww!" Hermoine screamed.

"I think I have an explanation…for this one… You know how Malfoy iws jealous of her because of her hair… That pretty much explains why You-Know-Who and Malfoy hate her." Ron mutters.

4 Harry – Moaning Mytre

" Uhh...Let's just close this thing!"

"

"No, Harry there is a point here… She saw you naked….. Besides we have come so far… why not read the whole thing?" Ron asks as there were no bad pairing on his side. But, the moment he said that, another pairing popped on the screen.

5 Ron – Womping willow

"Harry you were right! Let's get rid of this thing."

"No, let's read…" Harry smirks

6 Harry – Ginny

"Of course." Hermoine teases Harry.

7 Harry – Dumbledore

"Dumbledore…? But… God! These muggles are crazy! Dumbledore's not even a girl!"

8 Harry – Malfoy

9 Harry – Filch

"Why are they pairing me with everyone?" Harry moaned.

1 Hermoine – Nievell

Hermoine – Dean

1 Parvati – Harry

n Parvati – Padma

"They even paired the twins!" Hermoine squealed.

1 Ron – Lavendar

Malfoy – Parky Pakinson

"No doubt! Two snoobs together!"

1 Ron – Tom Riddle

1 Harry – Voldermort

"Seriously?!" Ron and Harry screamed.

1 Ron – Mrs. Norris

1 Parvati – Malfoy

2 Parky Pakinson - Parvati

2 nHermoine – Hagrid.

"No wonder, they both have frizzy hair and Malfoy also hates Hagrid. Oh! That can be the reason why You-Know-who blamed Hagrid when he opened the chamber of secrets." Ron muttered.

"Ron. I can hear what you said and he blamed Hagrid because it made sense…you know with the passion Hagrid has for Dragons. He also wanted to find a place for his dragon "Hermione said.

2 Hermoine – Goyle

2 Hermoine – Snape.

2 Hermoine – Volermort

But before Harry or Ron could do anything Hermoine raised her wand towards the computer.

"Avada Kedavra!"

In a second everything changes. The computer changes into small melting pieces of metal. Hermoine's eyes are puffy red, but still fixed on the computer. Oops… on the melting pieces of the computer.

Thank god, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were out of town.

"Hermoine? Are you okay?" Harry asks but her but he doesn't dare to step forward.

No reply.

"Hermoine?" this time it's Ron's voice.

Still no reply.

They just sit on the bed waiting for Hermoine's reply. But it looks the spell made her deaf or she has gone in a state of comma.

After several minutes, she moves. Her lips try to open but her whole body is trembling. Her lips open.

"Let's make the Professors read it."

"What?"

"The Professors. They will read them."

Her eyes move to the ashes of the device, which made them read such horrible thing.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, Harry, If we read to bare such pain than why not them?"

"Are you alright, Hermoine?" I ask her.

Ron touched her forehead and shakes his head.

"No fever, but Harry is there a chance that she is possessed?"

"Maybe… What else can make her think such cruel thoughts?"

"I am not possessed. Okay?"

Hermoine grabs a parchment and scribbles something on it.

Several minutes later she hands the parchment to Harry and Ron. Harry reads.

"Professor,

There has been an emergency here. Please come to the headquarters as soon as you can. Also bring all the staff members with you. It's really urgent.

Yours Sincerely,

Hermoine Granger"

She grabs the letter from them, gives it to Hedwig, whispers something in her ears and the bird soars through the sky from the open window.

"And done!" She says with a look of triumph on her face.

"Hermoine are you mad? What have you done?" Ron asks her.

"Sent a letter to Dumbledore! Of course!"

"We know that! He is asking you why you did that." I ask her

"I have told you already. I want them to read the horrible stuff which we read."

"Now let's apparate."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Oh yes. Watch me!"

She grabs their hands and they soon feel the tingling feeling.

A/N: Hope you liked the story. And yes the Snape- Hermione idea was given by Nanettez. So thank you! Please review and send other ideas also!


End file.
